Just an Ordinary Day
by hinata654
Summary: hinata finally gets the strength to ask naruto on a date. cute naruhina in the begining, but angsty later on. i'm also trying to tie in some other pairings. r&r plz! i'm pretty lazy, so don't ecpect me to update that often, sorry, lol.
1. Another Day

Just an Ordinary Day

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, and if I did, I'd make Hinata mine.

It was another ordinary day in an ordinary life. The trees were swaying and the birds were chirping. The morning dew was just drying up as the sun made its way overhead Konoha village. Hinata stuck her head out her window and looked out across the grounds of the Hyuga estate. She smiled to herself as she noticed a crisp chill in the air, signaling winter was coming.

"Okay, today's the day!" she thought to herself. "I'm going to confess my love to Naruto-kun today! Oh…why can't I sound like this when I'm talking to others?" She gave a small sigh to herself and put on her slippers. She tied her headband around her neck and put on her trusty coat.

"Hinata-sama. Breakfast is ready," she heard one of her servants through the door.

"O…okay…I'll be right down." she said meekly.

She opened her door and made her way to the dining hall.

Upon entering the Hyuga dining hall, there was a hushed silence as she made her way to her seat. She kept her head down as usual, keeping to herself. She ate quickly, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. She hated the way everyone stared at her, seeing her as a failure.

"Ne, onee-chan? Are you okay?"

Hinata looked up and saw Hanabi sitting next to her. She gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"Yhea. I'm just a l…little nervous, that's all."

"About what ne-chan?"

"J…j...just some big kid stuff."

"Oh…Will I have to worry about that kind of stuff?" she asked with a look of concern on her face.

Hinata chuckled a bit. "Mmm, one day."

Naruto groaned as his alarm clock went off. He tried sleeping it off, but the piercing noise wouldn't leave him alone. He tried putting the pillow over his head, but with no avail, he could still hear the blaring alarm.

"Eh."

Mumbling, he got up and made his way across his apartment to turn off his alarm. When he kept it next to his bed, he had a habit of turning it off and rolling over to go back to sleep. He fiddled with the switch on the back, and the annoying buzzing died out. Yawning, he gathered up some clean clothes and entered his bathroom. He put his clothes on a hook on the back of the bathroom door, and turned on the shower. Fussing with the hot and cold knobs, he finally got the shower at a desirable temperature. After relieving himself (cough cough), Naruto disrobed and slipped in, letting the warm water cascade over his body.

"I think today's gonna be a good one," he thought as he lathered his hair with shampoo.

Getting out of his shower stall, he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself off. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he ruffled his hair and wrapped his towel around his waist. He grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it to brush his teeth. After rinsing out his mouth, he started putting on his clean clothes. Today, a black t-shirt and his trademark orange pants, along with blue boxers. His tummy gave a loud rumble.

"Haha…" he laughed patting his stomach. "Hold on a bit longer."

He put a pot of water on his stove and started to heat it up, looking for a cup of instant ramen. Opening cupboards and drawers it was becoming more and more obvious he was out of it.

"Crap…" He sighed and turned off the burner. He walked towards his bed and took his froggy wallet off his dresser. He made a quick check to see if he had enough money and he was out the door.

a/n

kinda slow for now, I'm kinda lazy, so I dunno when I'll update. R&R if you please, it be much appreciated.


	2. Same Old Stuff

Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto, never will

It was sunny by the time he got to the ramen shop, but it was cool out so he didn't have to worry about it getting too hot.

"Oi, old man! A miso ramen!" shouted Naruto as he entered.

"Oh, is that you again Naruto? You have some money this time?"

"Yhea yhea gramps, I have money," he said waving his hand.

"Haha, okay kid one miso coming up!"

The sounds of pots and pans clinking soon filled the small shop as Naruto waited on a stool.. Konoha was just starting to awaken as it's people crowed the streets. He leaned back and watched the people pass by, running off to do their daily errands. He saw a little girl playing tag in the street with some of her friends. She looked so happy as she ducked and weaved out of the reach of a boy trying to get her. He gave himself a sad smile and couldn't help but feel a little lonely. When was the last time he went out to dinner with his teammates? Or even lunch? It always seemed like Sasuke was busy brooding over something he couldn't put his finger on, and Sakura never went anywhere with him unless Sasuke tagged along. The only people he could really go out and have a fun time with were Iruka and Shikamaru. And even then, they were busy most of the time. With Shikamaru doing chunin missions and reports and Iruka teaching class all the time, he found himself eating alone more frequently as the days went by.

"Hey brat, you daydreaming?"

"Hun?" said Naruto snapping back to reality.

"Orders up kiddo."

"Oh! Thanks."

He grinned as he split his chopsticks and dug in.

Hinata walked around the estate, trying to find her father. It was required to ask for his permission before leaving the grounds. Walking through the maze like corridors, she peeked in every room trying to find him.

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata spun around quickly and gasped. "Oh…N…Neji-kun…"

"This is our part of the estate. What bings you here, Hinata-_sama_?" he said his last words dripping with sarcasm.

"I…I…was j…just looking f..for my father, N-neji- kun…"

"I don't think he'd come here of all places."

"Mmm…okay…" she said with her head bowed. "I'll j…just leave then…"

"Hmph."

Hinata turned around quickly and briskly tried to get away from him as possible. She was still scared of him from what he did to her in the chunin exams. Even though he apologized, she still felt threatened by him. Not looking at where she was going, she bumped into someone coming out of a doorway, falling to the ground.

"Ita…" she moaned as she hit the wood floors.

"Hinata. What are you doing here?"

She looked up and saw her father staring down at her.

"Fa…Father. I…I was just w…wondering if I could go into the village…" she said meekly.

Hiashi sneered at her with a look of utter disgust in his eyes. He'd tried training her form the time she was 5, but with no avail. In his eyes, he saw no talent and a shame to the Hyuga clan. He cared not what she did with her life as long as she was away from him.

"Go on. Get out of here. Quickly before I change my mind!" he yelled at her.

Hinata nodded and quickly got up from the floor. It was rare that he would let her out except for team practice, so she briskly moved away from him before he changed his mind. She cut across the courtyard and came to the front gates. The smiled at the guard and signed the sign out sheet. The guard nodded and removed the locks from the gate. Hinata thanked him and stepped out into the shining sun.

a/n

not much happening here either. It'll pick up soon, I think.


	3. Undecided Feelings

Naruto sighed contently as he patted his belly. Four bowls of ramen was always put him in a good mood. He reached into his pocket and dug out some money.

"Later old man," he said walking out.

"Take care now, don't get yourself in any trouble now!" he said shaking his finger at him.

Naruto gave him a halfhearted wave from behind and dipped under the hanging cloth overhang. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started wandering around town. He ignored the fact people were steering away from him in the streets and how they averted their eyes when he looked at them. He'd grown used to it by now. It didn't bother him as much as it used to since now he had people who would at least talk to him.

"I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing today?" he asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders and set off to the pink haired kunoichi's house.

Hinata greeted people as they walked by with her gentle smile and a polite bow. She'd been thinking about all the places Naruto might be visiting and went out looking for him. She stopped by the ramen shop, but the owner said he had already come in and left. She was running out of places to look.

"Oi! Hinata!" she heard someone yelling behind her. She turned around and saw Kiba and Shino walking towards her. She smiled at them and gave a small wave.

"H..hi Kiba-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Kurenai-sensei asked us to come by the academy to pick up a new mission slip. Want to tag along?" Kiba asked, his eyebrows raised.

Hinata nodded "Mmm…"

"No, I'm sorry, Sakura isn't here right now. I think she's out training with Sasuke. You want me to tell her you stopped by?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll just see her some other time. Thanks anyway."

"No problem Naruto-kun."

Naruto always liked Sakura's family. They never tried to shoo him away or avoid him. Stuffing his hands into his pockets again, he continued wandering through the village.

"Hmm…What now?…I wonder if Iruka-sensei has time to do something…" he thought to himself. He started walking towards the academy, looking for his old sensei. Along the way, he absorbed the sights and sounds of the village as the people were coming out to do their daily business. He listened to kids being scolded by mothers and shop keepers yelling out their items for sale. Down the road, he saw Hinata and the rest of her team walking into the academy entrance.

"What are they doing here?" he thought to himself. Naruto never saw himself getting along with Hinata's team, mostly because of Kiba. They were both rather loud and tended to get into hot tempered fights pretty easily. Naruto suspected it was from the time he beat Kiba in the chunin preliminaries. He didn't mind Shino, but he did find him a little on the weird side. Shino never did talk much, and he was always by himself, playing with his bugs. And then there was Hinata. Naruto couldn't quite place what it was about her. He knew she was rather quiet and distant, and even though they didn't talk much, they always had something to talk about. She was always fidgeting around him and it made him kinda nervous. His thoughts would get jumbled in his head and he had to think a little bit longer on what he was about to say. Before he knew it, he was already right behind them.

"Hey guys…What brings you round here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Our sensei told us to pick up a mission scroll in the front office. Something about the sound nin organizing again." Shino replied.

"Oh…," said Naruto looking down.

"N…Naruto-k-kun, what are yo…you doing here?" ask Hinata shyly hiding behind Kiba.

"Ah, I'm just looking for Iruka-sensei. I have nothing else to do, Haha…" Naruto said rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Sounds like you need to get a life dropout," said Kiba snickering.

"Hey, shut up dog boy! "

"Why don't you make me!"

The sound of a door opening behind them stopped their arguing momentarily.

"Oi! What are you kids doing? I have a class to teach! " yelled Iruka.

Naruto's eyes snapped up. "Oh,…sorry sensei."

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you were free to do something…"

"Ah, sorry kiddo, but I have a class right now. Maybe later yhea?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head, his eyes downcast. "Sure." He turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Later sensei," he said without looking back.

Hinata watched silently as he walked away. She couldn't help but feel sad for him. He was always so alone. Just like her…

"Man, what the hell's his problem?" asked Kiba. "The guys always so irritable, it's annoying ."

Shino rolled his eyes from behind his glasses. "You're one to talk," he thought silently.

"Um…K-kiba-kun?" started Hinata. "I'm going to…to catch up to N..,Naruto-kun. I'll s-see you later, ok?"

Kiba just stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

""Mmm, ok Hinata-chan," said Shino. "Come on Kiba, we need to get our mission," he continued dragging Kiba by the sleeve.

Hinata waved goodbye to them and sprinted off to find Naruto.

a/n Been a while, sorry, I'm a little on the lazy side. I guess it's starting to pick up now, or at least I think it is, lol.


	4. Forest Sprouts

Naruto sighed as he sat up against a tree trunk. Sunlight filtered down through the foliage, tearing holes through shadows and bathing Naruto in a warm glow. He'd often come here to think. Or train. Or do anything he wanted when he himself wasn't wanted. He laced his fingers and put them behind his head as he usually did when he was relaxing. He closed his eyes for a moment and just listened to the sounds of the forest. Birds chirping, leaves rustling, and footsteps approaching. Footsteps? He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Hinata walking towards him.

"What's she doing here?" he asked himself.

"H…hi, Naruto-k..kun." she said in her usual nervous manner.

"Hey Hinata. What brings you around here? Looking for something?"

It wasn't unusual for Naruto to lose things. And most of the time, he did in fact, lose them in the forest, but in this case, he was just being his naïve little self.

"N…no, I, I just w-wanted to talk to you…."she finished lamely.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would she want to talk to me?"

"Sup?"

"Uh…ano…" she started to do her thing where she played with her fingers.

"Hehe, Hinata is so cute when she does that…." thought Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, how come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Hinata's head snapped up to look at him. Her creamy white eyes met his cerulean and she quickly looked away blushing.

"Um…I-I d-don't know…m-maybe because I…I'm no g-good…"

"Hey! Don't say that! You're a great person! I mean, you have lots of friends, you get to live in a big house, and you even have a super cool bloodline."

Hinata's eyes squinted in pain. Sure she had her teammates , and she got to live in a huge estate, and she had her bloodline, but it didn't mean anything to her. She felt an emptiness that could only be filled when she was with Naruto. When she was with him, she felt safe and secure. She didn't care about her family troubles. And most of all, he made her feel special.

"N-Naruto-kun…wh…what are you doing t-tonight?" she asked him.

"Uh…probably nothing…why?"

Hinata bowed her head down. "Do…do you w-want to h…have dinner with me?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. He was never asked out to dinner. Not even his teammates offered, let alone Iruka-sensei.

Naruto gave her a warm smile and nodded, "Sure Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-chan?" she thought. It made her feel all warm and tingly on the inside.

"So is ramen okay with you?" he asked.

Hinata laughed and nodded, "Sure!"

"It's a date then. I'll see you round 7, okay?"

"Mmm…I-I have to get g…going Naruto-k…kun. My father might be a-angry with m..me staying out to l-late. I'll s-see you tonight, o…okay?"

"Sure."

Naruto watched as Hinata hurried off. He didn't notice her blushing or the fact she was shaking. He was too caught up in his own excitement.

"Man, my first time out to dinner with someone for a change. Should I get her something? Wait, no…should I?" he shrugged his shoulders and got up. "I could always ask ero-senni…hmm. I better ask Oba-chan instead."

Naruto walked toward Tsunade's office with a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

a/n

Ahah…ha….sorry, it's been a while. Been busy and mostly lazy. Sorry for the short chapter too.


	5. Dating Plans

The sun was starting to sink below the horizon, casting it's red eerie glow over the village, but Hinata entered the Hyuga grounds smiling anyway. She couldn't help but feel happy her date was nearing. She'd finally be going out on a date with Naruto-kun!

"What's got your head so up in the clouds?" she heard a voice behind her.

She whirled around and saw Neji leaning against one of the walls.

"Neji-kun! I-I was j…just thinking ab-about something that h…happened today…" she said lamely.

Neji gave her a smirk.

"Something good?" he asked.

Hinata simply nodded her head. "I'm…I'm going out to d-dinner with N…Naruto-kun tonight."

Neji shook his head.

"Your father wouldn't let you off the grounds if he knew you were going out on a date with him."

Hinata's heart sank. It was true. Her father hated Naruto. What was she going to do?

"Heh, have fun tonight," Neji said with a smug look on his face. He laughed and walked away, leaving Hinata standing alone, wondering what she should do.

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of Tsunade's office door. What would he ask her? This was just as embarrassing to him as it would be for her. He gathered up his courage and pushed the door open. He wasn't surprised to see her sleeping at her desk with a thin pool of drool coating her papers. A cold cup of coffee was at her side, but it seemed to have little effect on keeping her awake.

"Oi! Oba-chan! Wake up!" he said shaking her shoulder.

She mumbled in her sleep and swatted at his hand. "Five more minutes…." he heard her say.

"Eh…"

Naruto took her by the shoulders and shook her until her eyes snapped open. A moment later, Naruto was on the ground 10 feet away with a fist mark embedded into the side of his cheek.

"Damn brat, why didn't you try waking me up s-s-s-softly," she said yawning.

Naruto groaned and got to his knees, rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"I tried, but you were too stubborn to get up, stupid oba-chan."

Tsunade blinked her eyes slowly and stifled another yawn.

"Well what do you want, brat?"

Naruto looked down, feeling his cheeks start to get red. He gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"Heh heh…well I kinda have a….a…d-date tonight and I was wonder-"

"A DATE! With who!" she interrupted.

"Um, Hinata…"

"The Hyuga girl?"

Naruto nodded his head.

Tsunade's lips turned into a wide smile. And for some reason she couldn't stop smiling.

"What should I do?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows and pouted a bit.

"Hmm…well you're going to have to get her flowers, and nothing cheap. Get her roses. Roses are nice."

Naruto squinted his eyes and nodded.

"Ah ah, I see. Where should we go for dinner?"

Tsunade put her finger to her lips.

"Japanese? No, wait, Chinese. Chinese would be nice. You know the place by the corner store? Yeah, that place is nice. It's not that expensive either."

"You mean I have to pay for her!"

"Duh you dope, it's a date."

Naruto crossed his arms and grunted.

"Hmph. Dates sure are expensive. My froggy's gonna be empty be the end of the night."

"So are you going to call it off?"

"Hells no! This is my first time out to dinner with a date!"

Tsunade gave him a warm smile and patted him on his head. He really was a good kid.

"Come on twerp, get going, you don't want to be late." she said shooing him out of her office.

a/n

Sorry, I've been lazy.


	6. Flowers

Hinata slowly crept to her fathers study. She only hoped he would allow her to go out. Neji-kun was right though, her father hated Naruto-kun with a passion and she didn't know why. She stopped at the front of his door and took a deep breath.  
"Who is it?" came the gruff voice of Hiashi from behind the door.  
Hinata jumped in surprise. "It-it's me…father…" said Hinata meekly.  
She could hear him give a sigh of annoyance. "Enter." She slowly opened the door, keeping her head down. "What is it?" he asked, voice booming. "Um…I-I-I was…j-just won-wondering if I-I could-" "Come on, out with it!" shouted Hiashi.  
Hinata winced and started fiddling with her fingers. "C-can I go out to-tonight?" she asked bowing. Hiashi laced his fingers and peered over his desk at her. "With who?" Hinata debated whether or not to tell him. On one hand, she could tell the truth, but it would most likely end up in her not being able to go. On the other hand, she could lie, but she would almost certainly get caught. But she would be able to go out with Naruto. "Kiba-k-kun and Shino-kun f-for dinner and n-new mission briefings." she said with her head still bowed. If Hiashi saw her face, he would know she was lying.  
"Very well. Go on. Get." "T-th-thank you f-father." "Shut the door." Hinata nodded and shut it behind her. She would be going out with Naruto-kun tonight! She smiled to herself and happily skipped off. Neji saw her emerge from her fathers room, overly happy. "Tsk. I doubt she told him the truth, he'd never let her out with Naruto." Neji thought to himself. He folded his arms across his chest and walked away silently. 

Ino lazily flipped through the channels on the countertop t.v. It'd been a slow day. Only one customer, and it was Sakura buying flowers for Sasuke. She perked up after hearing the welcome bell ring at the front door. "Hello! Can I help you with any-" Ino paused seeing who it was. "Naruto? What are you doing here? If you're looking for Sakura, she's not here." "Ah…um…hi Ino." He said scratching the back of his head.  
Ino looked at him questionably and raised her eyebrows. "So…what brings you here? My stunning good looks?" "Actually, I was looking for flowers to give to a date," he looked away blushing slightly.  
Ino's eyes went wide for a second. Naruto on a date? She doubted it was Sakura. She never said yes unless it was Sasuke who asked her, and Sasuke never asked her.  
"For who?" she asked, being her usual curious self. "Um…Hinata." "…You're going on a date with Hinata?" she asked pointing a finger at him.  
"Aa." "That's so cute!" is what she said, but was actually thinking, "How could Naruto get a date before me!" "So…do you have any ideas?" Ino brought her finger to her chin. "Hmm. Any kind in particular?" "Roses?" "Roses! He's getting her roses, that is so sweet…" she thought to herself.  
She smiled at him. "Any particular color?" Naruto thought for a moment. White would match her eyes, but red seemed like the right color to pick. "I'll go with red," he said firmly. "Aw…red roses…." she swooned in her mind. "If only someone would get me roses…" "Okay Naruto-kun, a dozen roses." "Yhea, sure. How much I owe you?" "Take em, they're on the house." "What? Are you sure?" "Yhea. I think it's really sweet of you, so go ahead and take em." "Wow, thanks a lot Ino!" Ino clipped the thorns and wrapped them up. She handed them over to Naruto and gave him a warm smile.  
"Have fun, ya?" Naruto returned her smile with his foxy grin. "Thanks!" He gave her a wave as he ran out the door, almost bumping into Shikamaru.  
"Whoa, calm down there…" Shikamaru started, but Naruto was already out of hearing range.  
"Hey Ino. What's up with Naruto?" he said as he sauntered in.  
Shikamaru had been coming in more and more often to chat with Ino. She found it surprising that he'd actually come and visit her because she knew hoe lazy he was. If there was nothing in it for him, he most likely just didn't do it. "Well, unlike a certain someone," she said poking him in the chest, "He's got a date tonight." "Aa? With who?" "Hinata-chan." "Hmm, imagine that…."

a/n

Yay, new ch. Sorry guys, I've been super super lazy. All my senior friends left me alone and I was so lonely, lol. But anyway, their date is getting closer and closer. What's gonna happen? I put in a hint of ShikaIno, just because I think they're so cute together. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! 


	7. Heartbreak

Neji sat on one of the many porches of the Hyuga manor. It was nighttime and the stars hung overhead like diamonds. The moonlight wove in and out of passing clouds casting it's pale glow over the many houses. The cool night air felt good as he gazed up at the stars. He debated whether nor not to tell Hiashi the truth about who Hinata was going out with. On one hand, he could let her be happy for one night…But on the other…..he still had a grudge against her. How could a main house member with no talent have more rights than a genius branch member? It didn't seem fair to him. Even when Naruto beat him in the chunin exams and he forgave Hinata's father, he still felt like he was getting cheated. He sighed and pulled out a yen coin. Heads he would tell Hiashi, and tails he would keep his mouth shut. After all, he was a strong believer in fate. He flipped it and watched it spin in the air and fall back onto the ground with a small thud.

Naruto grinned as he checked himself in the mirror.

"Looking good. Looking good." he thought to himself.

He put on his orange jacket and decided to leave it open for a change. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his little froggy wallet. He checked his alarm clock and it read 6:13.

"Well. Can't hurt to be a little early can it?" he asked himself.

He grabbed his flowers and headed out the door with a slight skip in his step. Naruto walked out into the cool night air and smiled. There was a small breeze blowing that felt great. The sky was speckled with stray clouds and stars. A perfect night for a date. He didn't even care that people were looking at him and whispering snide remarks. He made his way past the apartments and the various street vendors. As he passed the tea shop, he saw Kakashi-sensei inside with Iruka-sensei. He checked his watch ( I know he doesn't really have one….) and decided he had a little time to kill.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted as he walked in.

Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto walking toward him. His right eye widened slightly seeing the roses in his hand. He nudged Iruka and jerked his head toward them. They exchanged brief smiles and greeted him.

"Nnaruto! What bbbbringsss you herrre?" asked Iruka, his voice a little slurred.

"I had some time before my big date, so I decided to see what you guys were up to," Naruto replied casually.

"Oh. You going to tell us who the unlucky girl is?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto gave him a scowl and crossed his arms.

"It's Hinata-chan."

Kakashi gave him a warm smile. Or at least Naruto thought he did, he could never be certain because of his stupid mask.

"Nnnaruuto…you make shhhure you treat her right…." said Iruka hiccupping a bit.

Naruto looked at Kakashi-sensei. "Oi, you think he should still be drinking?" he asked him.

"Leave him be. He's having fun." said Kakashi. "Plus, if he gets drunk enough, I can take him to my place….hehe" he added in his mind.

Naruto shrugged and took a look at his watch. 6:29.

"I better get going sensei. I don't want to be late." said Naruto already heading out the door.

Iruka giggled and rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. "Oi! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kakashi yelled to him as he was leaving.

Hinata sat in front of her dresser combing her hair. She put a butterfly hair clip in and smiled to herself. She checked the clock on her wall. 6:43.

"I better get going. I don't want to be late." she thought to herself.

As she got up to open her door, it slid open. Her father stood looming over her with piercing eyes.

"O-oh! F…father…." Hinata said softly.

"Who are you spending the evening with?" he asked bluntly.

Hinata's heartbeat rose rapidly. Did he find out? Should I tell him the truth? Questions circled in her head as she looked down at the floor.

"Hinata!" Hiashi's voice thundered over her.

She winced as she looked up at her father.

"K-k-Kiba-k-kun and S…shino…." she said on the brink of tears.

"Don't lie to me. I know who you are seeing tonight. Neji kindly informed me you are going out to dinner with that demon child. You are not allowed to set foot off the grounds unless your sensei directly asks me if it is okay for you to partake in missions or training. Think of it as punishment for lying."

Hiashi turned his back and left her in her room alone. She could feel the prickling of tears in the back of her eyes and tried to blink them away, but they fell anyway.

Naruto waited outside the ramen shop for Hinata. Tsunade said to take her to the Chinese place, but as far as Hinata knew, she was meeting him at the ramen shop. He quickly checked his watch again. 7:17. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Kakashi and Iruka emerged from the tea shop bright red and laughing with their arms around each others shoulders.

"Heyyy….Irruukaa?" asked a drunken Kakashi.

"Hmm?"

"You….wannna come bback to my place?"

"…Okayyy."

As they were walking back to the apartments, they saw Naruto still sitting by the ramen shop, checking his watch and still holding his flowers. 8:56.

a/n

Yhea…..I've been very very lazy lately. Sorry bout that. I'll try to update more often now that I'm back in school. I tried adding some kakashi x Iruka fluff, but I don't think I'm that great at writing Kakashi. R&R!


	8. Still Hope

Hinata cried softly in the corner of her room. She could hear her tears plop against the wood floor and watched them splatter into little puddles. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to wipe her tears away, but it was no use. They kept coming anyway. She looked out her window and sniffled. The pale moonlight filtered in and added to her gloominess. How had her father found out she was lying? Did Kurenai-sensei stop by? Or did Kiba and Shino? She didn't know. But she did know that her heart was breaking on the inside.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun….." she said quietly to herself. She hugged her knees closely to her chest and continued crying.

The door opened and a slammed behind him. He threw his jacket on the floor and the flowers in the trash. A loud sigh echoed through the his empty room. He pulled out a chair from under his kitchen table and sat down. He put his head in his hands and gave another loud sigh.

"Why doesn't she leave me alone? Doesn't she know I don't have feeling for her? She's becoming really annoying…." thoughts raced through his mind. "I wish she'd stop bothering me. Everyday it's the same thing. She follows me everywhere…."

He was up as quickly as he sat down. He made his way to his room and started to disrobe. He laid in his bed with just his pants on and tried going to bed. He rolled from side to side, twisting and turning, but he just couldn't get into a comfortable position. That stupid baka kept popping into his head. He gave out another frustrated sigh and sat up. He looked around and put his head into his hands again. It was another lonely night for Uchia Sasuke.

Naruto got up from his sitting position and rubbed away the tears he felt starting to form. He waited an extra three hours and she never showed up. He took a look at his watch. 10:01. He couldn't help but feel disappointed and depressed. Not only did she ask him on the date, but she didn't even show up. He started slowly walking back to his apartment, roses still in his hand. Everything seemed blurred to him as he walked down the street. Sounds and voices were muffled and they buzzed in his ears like bees. He didn't realize that someone was calling his name until he was shaken by the shoulders. Reality snapped back to him and he was staring at a worried looking Shikamaru. He blinked once slowly.

"Shikamaru?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Aa? Who else would it be. Baaaaka. I tried calling you way back over there," he said jerking his thumb the other way, "but you were in lala land. You okay?"

"….Yhea, sorry about that….," Naruto said dully.

Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously. For someone who just went on a date, he didn't look to happy. And why did he still have roses in his hand…..unless…..

"Didn't show hun?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto's head jerked up, eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?"

Shikamaru tapped his head and gave him a friendly smile. "I am a genius you know."

Naruto smiled weakly.

"It'll be okay. She probably couldn't get out because of her old man. You know how strict he is."

Naruto brightened up a bit.

"Yhea….," he said hesitant at first. "Yhea. That gotta be it," he said with more enthusiasm. "Hinata doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would do that kinda thing…right?"

"Yhea. She's a nice girl. I'm sure she feels really bad about standing you up. You should go over there and see if you can talk to her."

"You know, that's a great idea! Thanks Shikamaru."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll see you around," said Naruto already on his way to the Hyuga manor.

"Aa. See you."

"Oh. And Shika," Naruto said turning around.

"Hm?"

"You're a great guy."

Shikamaru gave him another smile. "Thanks."

Naruto returned his smile with one of his own and sprinted off.

Shikamaru chuckled a bit and put his arms behind his head. He looked up at the night sky and smiled. The clouds were moving along quite nicely. Drifting away like he wish he could do sometimes. He walked back to his house only to find a certain blonde girl outside his doorstep, reading a book.

"Ino?" he asked.

The blonde girl looked up and waved to him.

"Hi Shika."

Shikamaru looked around confused. What the hell was Ino doing here? She never came by unless she wanted something. Or rather, needed something.

"Um….hi? What's up?"

Ino shuffled her feet and looked a little embarrassed.

"I…I um…I made you a shirt. I thought you might like it…"she said rummaging through her bag.

Shikamaru looked shocked. She made him something? What was in it for her? What was she planni-. His thoughts were interrupted as she pulled out a white shirt with some writing on the front of it. He looked at her perplexed.

"It says 'I'm only lazy on days that end in y'. I thought you might like it," she said handing it to him.

He looked up at her to find her blushing.

"Um….thanks…I guess that does describe me hun?" he said. He tried putting it on. "It's a perfect fit."

Ino cleared her throat.

"Well I'm glad you like it, but I have to get back home or my dad will kill me. Don't forget, now you owe me something," she said mischievously.

She left Shikamaru standing in front of his house wearing his new shirt and looking utterly confused.

a/n

What? One update right after another? It's a miracle! I added a hint of sasusaku if you can tell. I also uped the shikaino by a tiny notch. Thanks to Dragon Man 180 for reviewing my fic. It means a lot to me. I'll update whenever. Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week. I'm never too sure on the count that I'm very lazy.


	9. Thoughts and Questions

A soft knock came from Hinata's door that seemed to reverberate through her empty room. She sat perfectly still, trying to ignore it by covering her ears. The last thing she needed was her father yelling at her again. She curled into a ball and tucked her head into her chest. There was a momentary pause, and she saw it slide open ever so slightly (you know, cause I figured the Hyuga estate has those old fashion Japanese sliding doors). She closed her eyes and kept her head down.

"Pitiful…."

She tried sitting still, but shivered none the less.

Neji shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he approached the Hyuga's vast estate. How could he be so stupid? Even though he ran all this way, he had no idea where Hinata was, and it wasn't as if he could ask where she was.

"Crap…." Naruto thought to himself.

He scaled the walls looking for ledge he could boost himself onto. If he was caught, he most likely be punished severely. It was after all, trespassing. He found a small ledge where flowers were growing and stepped up onto it. He peered over the walls and checked if the close was clear.

"Love sure makes you do crazy things hun?" he heard a voice say behind him.

Naruto whipped around, shocked to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mmmm….A bit of late night wandering. I had some…things on my mind." He was about to say someone, but caught himself.

Naruto stared at him for a while. It didn't seem too unlikely. He was always doing weird things. After all, it was Sasuke, and no one understood him anyways.

"You know what room she's in?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head.

"Dumbass."

"Hey, shut the hell up. How do you even know about Hinata and me?"

"Sakura, Dumbass. She was over earlier. Just like every other day. The girl doesn't shut up. She tells me stuff about everyone. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, she's got something on everyone. Her and her stupid big forehead. And her stupid pink hair. And her big dumb green eyes. …." he trailed off.

Naruto stared at him some more. It wasn't unusual for him to make fun of Sakura, but he seemed to be stuck on the subject for quite a while.

"…..and another thing that really bugs me is when she splits her chopsticks and always looks at me first to start eating. Or when she-"

Naruto interrupted him. "So….you like her?"

Sasuke gave him a look of disgust. "No you dumbass, I'm telling you how annoying she is!"

Naruto shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He wasn't as dumb as people said he was and could see right through Sasuke's act. He was obsessing over her.

"Anyways, don't get caught dumbass," said Sasuke walking away.

Naruto nodded and gave him a goofy smile.

Hanabi sat outside on her porch looking over her Zen garden. It was a beautiful night out. The air was clean and crisp, with the occasional chirp of a cricket. She heard a small grunt, and then a soft thud. She turned her head towards the noise perplexed. She saw a blonde boy get up and dust off his bottoms. Hanabi got up and went to go greet him.

Naruto looked around his surroundings. He jumped over the wall and into the Hyuga estate. If he was caught it would be his head on a stick…

"Hi!" said a voice behind him.

Naruto jumped what must have been 10 feet into the air.

"I'm Hanabi, what's your name?"

Naruto turned around to find no one there. He looked down to see a little girl smiling up at him.

"Er…..hi…..," he said uncertainly.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"……Naruto."

"Oh crap! Why'd I use my real name?" he though to himself.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to play with me?" she asked innocently.

"Um, yes. Wait, no. I mean," he took a deep breath. "Do you know where Hinata is?"

Hanabi's eyes lit up like a light bulb.

"Onee-chan?"

Naruto gave a blank stare. Onee-chan? Was this her little sister?

"Um…yes…yes, that's right," he said nervously. If he was wrong, he'd be a dead man.

"Hold on a sec, okay?" she raced off into her house and Naruto was left alone out in the open. He gave out a long sigh and sat down on her porch. He put his head into his hands and let out a groan. What would he say to her? What if "Hinata" wasn't even Hinata? What if it's another Hinata? What if he got caught? Questions buzzed around in his brain.

a/n

I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I've just been uber uber lazy. And I had the whole hurricane crap. Yhea, sorry for the short chapter. I'll try and update more often, but don't hold me to it. Lol, I'm very very lazy.


	10. Sneaking Out

Hanabi raced down the hallways and weaved in and out of people as she sped past them. She came to a familiar door and stopped in front of it to catch her breath. She knocked softly and waited. Hinata's eyes jerked to the door frame again as she gave a small sniffle. She bowed her head down again and hoped the person would go away.

"Ne…..onee-chan…..are you there?" Hinata heard Hanabi's voice through the door. "I'm coming in okay?"

Hanabi slide the door open slowly and looked around for her big sister. She found her sitting in the corner crying. She quickly hurried over to her.

"Onee-chan! What's the matter? Are you hurt somewhere?" Hanabi asked, eyes filled with concern.

Hinata gave another small sniffle and looked up at her. She tried giving a reassuring smile, but it wouldn't come.

"There's someone here to see you ya know," said Hanabi.

Hinata looked surprised.

"Is it father?"

Hanabi shook her head.

"It's a booooyyyy," she said giggling.

Hinata's eyes widened. "It couldn't it? Could it be…Naruto?" she thought to herself.

"He's waiting by the gardens if you want to see him. Come on, I'll take you to him!" Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand, attempting to drag her to her feet.

"W…w-wait, hold on a sec-second! I have to g-get ready-" Hinata started to protest.

Hanabi gave a hard tug and looked down at her older sister.

"If you don't hurry, he'll be caught ya know."

Hinata bit her lower lip and reluctantly got to her feet.

"…Okay. Let's go."

Shikamaru lied in his bed looking up at his ceiling. He gave out a small sigh and looked over to his dresser. The shirt Ino made him was lying on top of it. He sat up on his bed and whispered "How troublesome." under his breath. He put on his chunin vest and walked out of his room. His father was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and gave him a look that said "What's up?".

"Aa, I'm going out for a bit. Stuff on my mind, "Shikamaru said lazily.

His dad looked at him as he chewed his cereal.

"Girl problems?" he asked.

"Pft, yhea right dad. I'm too lazy for a girlfriend. The only girl problem I have is that Ino's been creeping me out lately with her niceness. It's weird."

"You know Shkia, for such a smart kid, you sure are dumb when it comes to girls."

"Whatever," said Shikamaru waving his hand. "I'll catch you later old man."

His dad waved back at him and smiled to himself.

Naruto fiddled with his fingers as he waited. No matter how any times he ran his little speech in his head, it always sounded dumb.

"God I'm so stupid! I should of thought about what to say first. Uh hi Hinata, I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to stop by and ask you why you weren't there tonight. Jeez…."

He heard shuffling behind him and his heart stopped.

"N…Naruto-k-kun?" he heard a soft voice behind him.

He turned around to see a teary eyed Hinata looking back at him. He couldn't help but give her a warm smile.

"Hey….Hinata." He got up and walked over to her. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in a soft voice.

Hinata blushed and gave a small nod. "Mmm. I, I'm so s-sorry about t-t-tonight! I wanted to go s-so bad, but my f-father found out and yelled at me….and, and…."

She rubbed her eyes and started crying again. Naruto looked into her pearly white eyes and couldn't help himself, he embraced her in a hug.

"It's ok…..it's ok Hinata. I knew you weren't the type of girl to stand me up…..I'm sorry I even accused you of standing me up…It's just that, it wouldn't be the first time it's happened…." he quickly thought of Sakura.

"He's so warm," Hinata thought to herself.

"She smells nice," Naruto thought to himself.

"OoOoOo….you guys were supposed to go on a DATE!" Hanabi's voice interrupted their train of though.

Hinata blushed and chuckled nervously. Naruto looked the other way.

"Why don't you just go now?" asked Hanabi.

They both stared at her.

"F-father will k-kill me if he found out….." said Hinata.

Naruto lifted Hinata's chin with his hand. "Who says he has to find out?"

Hinata's eyes met his, and she was lost in an ocean of cerulean. Her knees were shaking and the warmth from his body made her hot and bothered.

"I…I….um….okay…" she couldn't resist him even if she tried.

He gave her his foxy grin and took hold of her hand.

"Come on then!"

"Will this be all dear?" asked Ino's mother.

"Aa…." replied Shikamaru.

"Okay, well have a safe trip home. No late night wandering you know. We're still on high alert ever since the third passed away…..Well, off you go." she said shooing him out of the shop.

Shikamaru left the flower shop with a hand full of roses.

a/n

Yay, another update. I'll admit this chapter was a little cheesy, but whatever. Thanks to all who reviewed! Means a lot to me. Yay!


	11. Dates and Rocks

Sakura sat in her room looking at her wall. Everyday she tried to get Sasuke to like her. She gave him gifts, made him chocolate, wore skimpy clothing, but it all seemed to a lost cause. No matter what she did, he never did anything nice in return. He'd leave her when they trained together if she was too tired to continue, or when she'd try and talk to him, he would just look away and ignore her. She felt a small tear drop run down her cheek.

"Baka," she said out loud.

The thing that bothered her most was that even though he was an ass and treated her like dirt, was that she still had feelings for him. No mater how many times he turned her away, she always came crawling back. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Sakura honey," she heard her mother on the other side of her door.

"Yhea mom?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yhea."

Her mom opened the door and saw her daughter on the bed wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a small sniffle and nodded..

"That boy that likes you stopped by earlier. He wanted to see if you were in."

"Naruto?"

"Yup, I told him you were out with Sasuke."

"Ah….."

"Well if you're hungry there's cake in the kitchen," her mom gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Come down if you want any."

Sakura smiled and gave her mom a nod. "Kay."

Her mother left and closed the door.

Sakura gave out a small sigh and got up from her bed. Before she could reach the door, she heard something hit her window.

The restaurant wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty either. It was a fun atmosphere. There was a small fish pond by the entrance that some little kids were making wishes in by throwing in yen coins. Classic Japanese lanterns hung from the ceiling and there were Chinese zodiac paintings on the walls. Large booths with comfy looking seats lined the edges of the walls, and there was a large dragon shaped statue in the middle of the room. Naruto and a nervous Hinata waited to be seated in the reception area. They saw a couple of familiar faces already seated. Lee was with Gai-sensei talking animatedly, half screaming waving their fists around. Tenten was with them and looked like she wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment.

"Hey guys! What will it be, just the two of you?"

Naruto looked up to see Chouji behind the receptionist desk.

"C-chouji!" said Hinata.

"Hehe….Yhea, I started working here after my mom told me to get a job. She said if I didn't get one I wouldn't get any dessert. So is it just you guys or you waiting for the rest of your team?"

"Just us, Chouji. We, "said Naruto putting his arm around Hinata. "Are on a date."

Chouji stared at him for a second, then looked at Hinata to see if he was telling the truth. She gave him a shy nod and blushed.

"Uh. Okay, if you'll just follow me," Chouji said leading them to a table by the window. Naruto took a seat across from Hinata. "Alright, your waiter will be right with you guys. Here are your menu's, and if you guys need anything, just ask. I'll see you guys later." Chouji gave them a small wave and disappeared.

"So what do you want Hinata?" Naruto asked opening his menu.

"Um…I dunno."

"Mmmm….I think I'm gonna have some fried dumplings and some kung pow chicken. That sounds good." "It better be for the price I'll be paying….," he added in his head.

Naruto looked up at Hinata.

"Damn, she's cute…..," he thought to himself.

"I-I think I'll h-h-have some hot and s-sour soup with vegetable lo mein."

She looked up to see Naruto looking at her. She blushed and looked away.

"So why don't you have a boyfriend again Hinata?"

"I-I dunno…..I think I-it's c…cuz no one likes m-me in that way….I mean I'm weak, and shy, and I'm a coward, and-and-and…."

She could feel tears stinging in the back of her eyes.

"Hey, hey! Hinata, why should you care what others think of you? I'm hear with you right? That means something right? I think you're a great person! You stood up to Neji in the preliminary matches right? That's not weak at all. When you stood back up, it showed a lot of courage. Hinata, I guess what I'm trying to say is that…..well I lik-"

"Hey guys, you know what you want or you need more time?" asked the waiter.

Sakura went over to her window and waited. Tap. There is was again. She took a deep breath, opened the window and looked down. Thwack A little rock hit her right between the eyes.

"Ow, what the hell was that!" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I-I, I'll be right there."

Sakura leaned against the wall and smiled to herself. Sasuke was standing outside of her window.

a/n

Kinda weird chapter. Tried different things. R&R plz! It makes me all warm and giggly inside. Well, not really, but I do like to read reviews! I'd make my chapters longer, but you'd prob be waiting twice as long for the new updates.


	12. Confessions

Naruto looked at the waiter and then looked at Hinata. The waiter looked at Naruto and then to Hinata with shifty eyes.

"Um….I can come back if you want…," he started.

"No, uh we're ready. Yhea, can I get the kung pow chicken and some fried dumplings?"

"Drink?"

"Pepsi if you have it."

"Coke?"

"That's fine."

"And what can I get the lady?"

"Ano, um c-can I have the hot and s-sour soup with vegetable lo mein?"

"Sure, drink?"

"Sprite please."

"Kay' I'll be right back with your drinks guys," said the waiter taking their menu's.

There was an awkward silence between them as the waiter left. Hinata looked up and saw him staring at her again. Her cheeks flushed red.

"Y-you know Naruto-kun….I-I've al…always looked up to y-you. I mean you're so strong and confident. I-I-I wish I could be like y-you someday." She started playing with her fingers and took a deep breath. "I, I really like you….and and I-" She heard him give a small sniffle and looked up to see him wiping at his nose.

"You know….I though no one really cared for me…I mean sure there was Iruka-sensei, but I-," he was interrupted by Hinata placing her hand gently on his.

"Hinata…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata, I, I like you too."

He said it. Naruto played it over in his mind, and the more he did, the better he felt. Like a giant boulder that was lifted off his chest. He liked someone and that someone liked him back. All his life he was alone. No one to talk to, no one to share his ideas with, no one to touch, no one to hug, no one to kiss. But now, he felt as though he was floating on air. A great big grin broke out and he chuckled a bit and took her hand in his own. He looked up at her creamy white eyes and gave her a warm smile. Hinata felt the heat in her cheeks as she blushed.

"His hands are warm…," she thought to herself.

"Damn, she's pretty," thought Naruto.

"Hinata…do you think…..maybe you…you want to be my….girlfriend?" he asked hesitantly.

Hinata's eyes went wide and her heart beat quickened. She'd waited so long for Naruto to return the same feelings she had for him, and now he was asking her out. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Naruto's smile faded a bit.

"Er, I mean, it's okay if…you don't want to…haha…ha," his voice trailed off.

"No, N-Naruto, I-I'd love to be your g-g-girlfriend. I'm just s-so happy. I don't know what to say…"

"You can say yes."

Cream met cerulean, and she was sold.

"Yes. I-I'll be your g-g-girlfriend Naruto-Kun."

Naruto broke out in a huge smile and laughed jovially.

"That's…That's great Hinata. I'm glad."

Hinata took his hand in hers and gave him a smile.

"Me too…"

The cool night air seemed to get colder and colder with every passing hour. Shikamaru made his way up to his favorite resting spot near the Hokage monument. He loved it when it was cold out, the air was crisp and it made for good cloud watching. He plopped down next to a tree and looked up. The stars were out and the moon was big. Clouds drifted lazily by and he smiled to himself. He laced his fingers together, put them behind his head, and leaned back against the tree. The flowers laid by his side forgotten. There was something strange about those clouds. It made all his troubles disappear and his thoughts vanished into thin air. He felt so peaceful, clam. The wind blew gently and the trees swayed to it's rhythm. Shikamaru closed his eyes and started to daydream.

The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and Shikamaru sat on his front porch playing go with Chouji. It was another easy victory, but he let his chubby friend win every once and a while. Asuma was out on a mission, so they had the whole day to lounge around and do nothing. The only thing that could make things better was if a certain blonde haired girl were to be with him. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to be there. He around her. Like he could be himself. He felt like he didn't need to impress her for her to like him back. He suddenly imagined himself embracing Ino, holding her close in a tight hug. He stared into her bright blue eyes and made a move to kiss her. She tilted her head upward to meet his, and their lips grazed. She looked away embarrassed, her cheeks flushed scarlet red. He gave her a warm smile and leaned in close.

He stared to whisper in her ear, "I think I lov-".

Soft footsteps echoed in the night as they approached the lazy youth lying on the ground. He cracked an eye open and jumped to his feet immediately.

"I-ino…" he gave a nervous chuckle and looked down at the ground. He couldn't look her in the eyes after what he just imagined.

She noticed him turn beet red and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-I, um…" Shikamaru stammered.

Ino looked behind him and saw the batch of flowers. She gave a small smile and continued to talk.

"Out of all the places I could of gone to tonight, I went to the place where you'd be. Just my luck."

She lied. She knew he'd be here. It was his favorite spot in the whole village. And it was hers too, because of the boy standing in front of her.

a/n

I'm not dead, just lazy. I'd say a couple of more chapters and I'm done


	13. Content

Sasuke cursed at himself. What the hell was he doing? He hated Sakura. She was always following him, trying to give him food, hugging him…trying to be his friend…or even more. She was the only one who wanted to be with him, and it bugged him. It bugged him so much that he began to hate the way she looked when he said 'no' to her. Or the way she frowned when he ignored her. Or the way she cried when she got hurt in training. In fact, he began to hate that he was the one who made her do he things he hated.

Sakura sprinted down the stairs and flung open the front door. Sasuke jerked his head up and froze like a deer in headlights. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. They heard the soft chirping of the crickets in the background and the clinking of dishes being put in Sakura's sink by her mother.

"How's your head?" he asked breaking the silence.

She unconsciously touched her forehead and felt a small bump.

"Oh. Um, it's fine…" she said, the silence returning.

They refused to look at each other and became very interested in their surroundings. Sasuke was looking at his shoes, hands in his pocket, and Sakura was looking down, playing with her hair.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he's here," Inner Sakura said.

"Do you-" she started.

"I was wond-" he began.

Sakura blushed and gave a small giggle, "You go first."

He took a deep breath and looked at her. A billion thoughts ran through his head. What should he say? Stop following me? Leave me alone? Thank you for trying to be my friend?

"I just wanna say thank you…You know, for staying with me all this time," he went back to looking down at the ground again. He heard her give a sigh.

"Sorry…it's my first time saying something like this to someone."

She looked at him with soft eyes. He really could be an idiot.

"Sasuke…I…I…," she didn't know what to say.

He looked up and saw the beginning of tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hey…it's okay. Come…come here…," he said softly.

He opened his arms and she fell into them crying on his shoulder. He gave her an awkward hug and rubbed her back while whispering "Shh, it's ok," into her ear.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm, I'm just so happy you're here Sasuke-Kun….," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, and for the first time he felt happy. He felt complete.

After leaving the restaurant, Naruto checked his wallet only to find it a little bit lighter than before. He frowned to himself as he waited outside for Hinata to come out of the bathroom.

"Having a girlfriend sure does take a lot of money," he thought to himself.

He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the full moon. It was getting a little bit colder out and he over heard a couple of people talking about it snowing later on. Winter was a pretty sight in Konoha. He heard the door open behind him and saw Hinata shiver a bit from the cold.

"Hey," he said to her. "Cold?"

She nodded a bit and blushed.

"Come here," he said putting his arm around her. "Better?"

She nodded again and snuggled closer to him, enjoying his body warmth and company.

"W-what do you want to do n-now Naruto-Kun?"

"Hmmm…."

He thought about it long and hard. They could go to his house, but there wasn't anything to do there. They couldn't go to Hinata's and hang out there because, one, she wasn't allowed out in the first place, and two, they hated him there anyways. He looked up and saw the Hokage monument looking over the village. It was one of his favorite places to just sit and think or observe the scenery.

"You want to go to the monument?" he asked.

"Mmmm, ok," she said playing wither her fingers. "Do…do you think we can go back to m-my place to get a th-thicker jacket first?"

"Sure!…Do you think it's ok for me to go with you? What if they see me?"

Hinata looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's ok N-Naruto-Kun. I'll j-just meet you there ok?"

He gave her a small hug and nodded.

"Ok Hinata-Chan, I'll see you in a bit ok?"

She nodded and pulled him back as he started to go.

"Wha-"

She gave him a small kiss on the lips and started to run off in the opposite direction.

"S…see you soon Naruto-Kun!" she shouted as she was heading home.

Naruto blushed a furious shade of red and gently touched his lips where she kissed him.

"I'll gladly pay all the money in my little froggy for that to happen again," he thought.

a/n

Yup another chapter done. Late. As usual. Thanks for all those who reviewed!


End file.
